unicorn_squadfandomcom-20200213-history
Unicorn Squad (youtube)
This is an article about the Unicorn Squad Youtube Series, for the game, see Unicorn Squad. For the Series, look up Unicorn Squad Series. About The Unicorn Squad Youtube Series is an Upcoming Youtube Series in 2016. Some Episodes will be based off of the missions from the game, and some will be just random from scratch. It will have different seasons and they will just be put into folders with labels Season 1, Season 2, Season 3, and so on. Main Characters *Mr. Bagel (Voiced By Gavin)- The Captain of the Unicorn Squad. He will usually do random stuff and go crazy and find fancy cheese and all of that crap. He hates Bob Marley and he thinks all of the staff are awesome especially Joshua and Dr. Eggman *French Fry (Voiced by Aydan)- The Cool member of the Unicorn Squad. He drives around his sports car and hits a few people while hes at it. His best friend is Whopper and He likes just about everyone except the bad peeps. *Whopper (Undecided Voice)- The Party member of the Unicorn Squad. He loves to eat and gets along with just about everybody except bad people and sometimes hes shy around people hes never met. He also keeps a Hamburger on his head just in case he gets lost in the Forest. *Agent Milk Shake (Voiced by Khloe)- The Tomboy member of the Unicorn Squad. The only girly thing about her is her purse that she made from cashews, glue, and red spray paint. She hates giant birds because one took her up high in the sky and trapped her in a nest. *Dr. Eggman (Undecided Voice)- The Manager of Mr. Bagel and The Owner of the Unicorn Squad. Hes a lovable, fat, and jolly man that we all love. He hates Bob Marley and is really good friends with Joshua; *Bob Marley (Undecided Voice)- The Bad Guy. He has no friends except he calls his staff buddys because he needs one. He hates Dr. Eggman because no one knows. He loves lava and cakes so his favorite food is lava cakes. *Joshua (Voiced by Joshua)- The Babam Assistant. Hes always worked for Dr. Eggman and he hates Bob Marley. His friends were the Pizzas, but then they got all mean and nasty and they were mean to Michael Jackson and Mr. Bagel. He also is the Host for The Bagel Searching. *Cynthia (Undecided Voice)- The Housewife. Cynthia is Joshuas Wife and has 4 kids with Joshua. She also shares a house with him and does most of the Work. She usually is nice to Joshua, but gets annoyed when he wont get his butt off the couch. She likes playing Jump Rope and always has to go to work as a Gym Leader. Reccuring Characters *Michael Jackson- The Disco Dude. He loves to make puns of his songs and is a really good friend to Mr. Bagel. He sometimes tags along with the team to help them. *Kermit- The Frog. He tags along with them on really important missions most of the time. He hates Bob Marley and loves the Desert. *Spongebob- The Sponge with Attitude. He likes to tag along sometimes with the Squad. He gets angry easily if you mess with him. He also is a know it all. *Nacho Cheese- The Mexican Narwhal. He has a Motorcycle that can time travel. He also has a mustache and cool shades. He also has a sombrero. He is apart of The Narwhals Team which is a evil alliance. *Onion- The Stupid Narwhal. He plays dumb all of the time and NEVER does work EVER!!!!! He likes to eat pizza and swim with the sharks for no reason. He also likes to get tortured even though it hurts him because he never makes good choices. *Corn Bucket- The Hillbilly Narwhal. He lives on the Farm and grows crops. He likes to eat corn even though his Narwhal Friends say its canablistic. He always does the work around the Narwhal Team. He also likes jumping over water. *Pepperoni Agent- The Party Narwhal. He likes to throw PARTYS alot!!!! He loves to do quirks because he does it on his test and gets an H----------+-----------+---------+ which is the wierdest grade ever. He also likes to eat. He is just like Whopper, except he is evil!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Yodo- The Fat Jedi Catapillar. He is really wise and old. He also stings people if disturbed. He keeps his light saber on his bed even though his head might get chopped off. He dies after a little while by a tornado made of pies. *Big Mac- The Hamburger. He is one of Joshuas Children and likes to play chess for some reason. He rides on horses alot. *Ice Cream- The Hedgehog. He eats pancakes and he will get really tall by the time hes 5. He knows how to do advanced stuff just like all of the other Joshuas Kids. *Ukleyley- The Pichu Musician. He is one of Joshuas kids and plays the banjo, flute, guitar, drums, trumpet, trumbone, bass, triangle and the Belly drum. He knows how to play the Iguana Pickle and the Rainbow Dash. *Joshua Jr.- The Junior of the Joshua. He is just like a clone of him and hes a baby. Thats freaky!!!!!!! Minor Characters *Chip Chip- The Potato Chip Sailor. He is friends with Agent Milk Shake. He loves to eat Cheez- Its because he doesnt want to eat his own kind. He also knows a lot about boats. *Finn and Jake- The Dog and Dude. They are loyal to Bob Marley and fight the Good. They always try to hide from the cops. They like to watch Dora while no ones looking. *Burnside- The Evil General. He is a loyal companion to Bob Marley. He also fought in the Civil War. *Carly Rae Jepson- The Girly Darkness. She has a Lip BOMB as a weapon and is a servent to Bob Marley. She also has a Lip BOMB Shelter.